Lydia
by PirateLuver882
Summary: COMPLETE! What would have happened if Mort had a daughter? Will her fate be the same as the rest?
1. Only 2 Weeks

Hey guys! This is my very first fanfic so be nice! ( I'm trying hard and I'll get better as I go along writing this. ENJOY! Disclaimer: I don't own the character of Secret Window...but I do own Lydia!!  
  
INTRODUCTION After Mort had recently discovered his wife had been cheating on him, he thought things couldn't have been worse. His 15 year-old daughter, Lydia, was never very fond of him and when it came time for her to choose who she was going to live with, she naturally choose her mother. Lydia never knew the whole story behind her parents' split. All she knew was that someone had been caught cheating on someone. She figured it was her father considering he had been acting strange lately.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Lydia, time to go," Amy yelled up the stairs. "I know. I'll be down in a minute," Lydia replied quickly wrapping up her AIM conversations with her friends. She was going to visit her father she hadn't seen since her parents' split. She wasn't exactly excited about it, but being his daughter too it was the least she could do. She grabbed her backpack off her blue comforter on bed and slipped on a pair of flip-flops.  
  
She walked down the stairs and met her mother in the hallway. "Only 2 weeks right?" she asked her mom. "Yes. I'm going to drop you off and then go spend some time with Ted." Amy said while gathering her car keys.  
  
Two hours later  
  
They arrived at Mort's cabin around noon. Lydia looked around at the messy shed next to Mort's parked car. "Well, since I'm going to have bundles of free time, I might as well clean THAT up a bit," she said while pulling her brown hair into a ponytail. Amy and Lydia walked up the stairs onto the porch. Amy cautiously knocked on the door. It was opened by a man wearing a bath robe with a horrible tear in the shoulder, messy hair, and a pair of glasses. "Hello Mort." Amy said without smiling.  
  
"Hello Amy." He replied He shifted his attention to Lydia. "Hello Lydia. I haven't seen you in almost 6 months. Go on upstairs and put your things in the spare bedroom."  
  
She gave a weak smile and ascended up the stairs. "This is going to be a long two weeks." She whispered to herself. She listened to the obviously uncomfortable conversation being held by her parents as she reached the top of the stairs.  
  
"I'll be back to get her in two weeks, Mort," Amy said  
  
"I can drop her off if you'd like," Mort said, rubbing his neck.  
  
"No really it's ok I can pick her up," Amy said pensively to Mort before yelling farewell to Lydia. Lydia yelled something back and finished unpacking her clothes into the dresser.  
  
The room wasn't well furnished. All it consisted of was a single bed and dresser. The walls were painted an off-white color to go with the off-white blanket on the bed. The only real color in the room was a picture of Chico, Mort's dog, on top of the dresser.  
  
Lydia finished unpacking her things and ventured back downstairs. She made her way into the kitchen where Mort was. He was sitting at the table looking a bit distressed as he was reading what looked like a manuscript. He abruptly stood up, spilling his Mountain Dew all over the table.  
  
"Jesus!" He said loudly and his maid, Mrs. Gavin, scurried in to clean it up.  
  
"Oh thank God," she said with relief, "By the sounds of you I thought you had committed suicide!"  
  
"I'm terribly sorry." Mort said trying to help clean up, but Mrs. G pushed him away.  
  
"Never mind, that's my job," She replied as she wiped up the spill. "Go spend some time with your daughter." She motioned to you standing at the entrance to the kitchen.  
  
Mort looked over to you. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were standing there," he said a bit embarrassed. "I've got some work to do upstairs; you can come if you think you can help."  
  
"I'm not exactly wonderful at writing, but I guess I can read. Got any good books?" Lydia asked pointing to a bookshelf in the next room.  
  
"Yeah, sure go ahead and pick out what you want. Most of them are what I've written but you'll probably find something you'll like," Mort said and then exited to go work, taking the manuscript with him.  
  
Lydia picked out a book call Everybody Drop's the Dime, a collection of stories Mort had written. A particular one caught her interest. It was called "Secret Window, Secret Garden". She sat down on the couch and started reading it: A woman who would steal your love when your love was really all you had wasn't much of a woman-that, at least was Tommy Haveclock's opinion. He decided to kill her. He even knew the place he would do it, the exact place: the little patch of garden she kept in the extreme angle formed where the house and the barn come together...  
  
She read a bit more and then became interested in where he had gotten the idea for the book. She got off the couch and went up to his desk in the upstairs hallway. He wasn't sitting there. She saw the manuscript sitting on the desk. Sowing Season By, John Shooter, it read. She picked it up and began reading. That was odd, it was almost exactly the same as the book Mort had written!!!  
  
Not too exciting yet but you have to get through all the boring stuff first!! Review if you like it and I'll be sure to update very very soon!!! 


	2. She Thought Wrong

I told you I'd be updating soon! I thought of this next part in church today. I know my last chapter wasn't all too exciting, but hey you gotta get through all the boring stuff first!! So here's the next little chapter for ya!!!  
  
Oh by the way here's a mistake from last chapter (thanks to my lovely reviewer Jack-Sparrow-Lover). The name of the story is called "Secret Window", not "Secret Window, Secret Garden". There I go getting things mixed up with the book again!  
  
Here we go!  
  
(...the truth...)  
  
**  
  
"What?" Lydia whispered to herself as she flipped from page to page and then back to the cover. She had a concerned look upon her face. At that moment she heard Mort coming out of the bathroom of the master bedroom. Lydia hurried to hide herself in her bedroom.  
  
"This isn't good," Mort was saying over and over to himself. "This man is crazy..." He began reading through the manuscript again seeing the resemblance between the two stories.  
  
It was at that moment Lydia decided to come out. "Hey Dad," she approached him cautiously; "Um...do you have anything to eat around here. I'm kinda hungry since I haven't eaten since this morning."  
  
Mort jumped when he heard her. "Oh. Um...yeah down in the cupboard. There isn't much so I'll have to go into town later and pick some more up," He said with a nervous look in his eye.  
  
Mort lived near the small town of Tashmore Lake. It wasn't a fabulous place to live, but it was decent enough. There were a few shops and gas stations in town along with the post office and police department. It was defiantly a change from the nice neighborhood Mort used to live in with Amy and Lydia.  
  
Lydia thanked him and went downstairs to find whatever food may be in the house. She stopped to pat Chico on the head before she left. "Good dog," she cooed and then went into the kitchen. She opened the old fridge. Inside, there was a jug of expired milk and about 10 cans of Mountain Dew. "Wonderful," She said while closing the door and opening the cupboard next to it. "Even better! An old bag of Doritos!" she exclaimed with false excitement. She chose a Mountain Dew. It was better than eating stale chips.  
  
She opened the can and walked into the living room as Mort came downstairs. "I'm going out for a walk to see if I can clear my head. I haven't had any good story ideas lately. A walk might help." He said, and then put on an old sweater. "Be back in 30."  
  
Lydia nodded. "Yeah I'll just be here...doing nothing," she said looking down at her feet.  
  
Mort felt bad. "You can come if you'd like," he offered, but Lydia declined. "Why are you upset with me?" he asked with a concerned look.  
  
"I'm not...mad," Lydia said turning around.  
  
"Well you certainly seem like it. Will you just tell me?" He seemed interested.  
  
"Look," Lydia said turning back around, "I'm a bit mad that you cheated on Mom. That's it ok? You can't really blame me can you? How would you feel?" She felt anger building up inside of her but she ignored it.  
  
Mort looked stunned for a moment. "Who...told you that?" He asked.  
  
"No one. I just always assumed it since you had been acting pretty weird before you and Mom got a divorce," Lydia replied.  
  
"You think I cheated on your mom?" Mort asked. He was starting to feel angry that she accused him of cheating on Amy.  
  
"Yeah...Did you think I would never find out? Why are you so mad?" Lydia asked.  
  
Mort ran his fingers through his hair. "Because your Mom cheated on ME," he said, his voice raised a little.  
  
Lydia gave him a stunned look, as if she had been slapped in the face. "W- what? Are y-you serious?" she asked trying to fight back tears. She had always envisioned her mother as a woman who could do no wrong. She looked up to her mother and wanted to be like her. Well...at least she DID.  
  
"I'm sorry you never got the truth until now. Things were hectic before the split and I never..." He trailed off.  
  
Lydia slumped down into a chair. She didn't dare look at him because if she did, she knew she wouldn't be able to hold back tears. "All this time," she thought "I never knew." She wanted to run over and hug Mort but she felt like she couldn't move.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Mort as he put a hand on he shoulder.  
  
Lydia looked up, "Yeah...you can go for your walk now."  
  
**  
  
Yes she finally discovered the truth behind the break-up but she still doesn't know what's up with the manuscript. Up next: Shooter pulls one of his first threats on Mort...What will Lydia do? Review if you want more!!! ( Here are my replies to my reviewers so far...  
  
Jack-Sparrow-Lover-Thanks for the catch! I'm reading the book too so I tend to mix up which is which!!  
  
Dawnie-7- I'm glad you like it! I'll be updating as often as I can!! 


	3. Screwdrivers

Here's another one for you guys!! This one took a little bit longer to write b/c it's a long chapter!!! ENJOY!!  
  
*screwdrivers*  
  
** "You're sure you're alright?" Mort asked with concern in his eyes. It had been awhile since he had to deal with anything like this. A teenaged girl and her emotions can be tricky.  
  
"Yeah...I just need to think. Go for your walk," Lydia replied without meeting his eyes. She had plans of her own while he was out.  
  
"Well ok then...if you're sure you're ok, Lyddie. I'll be back in a half hour, and then we can talk more," Mort said as he slipped on his sweater and walked out the door, closing it behind him.  
  
She watched as he walked down a path before taking a deep breathe and heading back upstairs. It was amazing how she could cut her father out of her life like that without ever knowing the real story. Her mother didn't seem like the kind of person that could cheat on her husband, and then never tell her daughter.  
  
Lyddie walked up the creaky stairs to Mort's desk. She found the manuscript right where he had left it, and her book sitting on top of it. She sat down on the chair as Chico watched her curiously. She starred at the blank screen of the laptop for a moment and then opened the book. Flipping through the pages, she found "Secret Window". She then opened "Sowing Season" and began comparing the two. Besides name changes and re-wording at parts, the stories were exactly alike. How could that be if two different people had written them? She studied them for almost 20 minutes before hearing Mort open the screen door to the porch.  
  
"Oh shoot!" she stammered. She had lost track of time and forgot that he would be home soon after she started rummaging through his work. Quickly, she closed the book and manuscript and ran down the stairs, just in time to hear Mort opening the door. "Hi," she said while still trying to catch her balance. She had a fake smile on her face and she hoped it wasn't as noticeable as she thought.  
  
"Oh hello," Mort replied looking a little more than distracted. "I...um...how are you feeling?"  
  
"How would you feel if you just found out the mother you had been living with cheated on her husband and didn't tell you!!" she thought but of course she didn't say it. No. Instead she replied by saying, "I'm fine. It's not that big of a deal." She paused for a moment before continuing. "I'm sorry I haven't been the best towards you. I always...well you know....thought that..."  
  
Mort cut her off. "It's ok," he said, "I understand completely."  
  
Lydia sighed. THAT was a relief. "Can I ask you something?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"Uh...sure I guess," Mort said sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Why DID Mom cheat on you?" She asked sitting down next to him.  
  
Mort sighed deeply, "Well, I don't know. I think things just weren't working out the way she had planned."  
  
Lydia looked down at her feet. "It was...Ted wasn't it?" she asked quietly.  
  
Mort looked over at her, "Yeah...It was."  
  
Lydia nodded but didn't lift her eyes from her feet. "I think I'm gonna go upstairs and listen to some music. I brought headphones," she said while standing up to do so.  
  
"Alright," Mort answered, "I'll be down here if you need me." He watched as she drifted into her room. He was stressed from today, and felt bad about her finding out about her mother. After these two weeks were up he knew Amy wouldn't let Lydia stay with him anymore. Even if Lyddie WANTED to. He lied down on the couch and dozed off...  
  
9 P.M.  
  
Mort awoke suddenly. He adjusted his eye sight and looked at his watch. Two hours had passed. He turned his head and saw the kitchen door had been opened. "Lyddie?" he called. He was given no response. He walked quietly up the stairs to see if she was in her room. He cracked the door open just enough to see in. Lydia was lying on her bed with her headphones on bobbing her head to the music playing from them.  
  
She sat up and took them off when she saw him. "Hey...did you need something?" she asked seeing a concerned look in his eyes.  
  
"The kitchen door was open and I didn't know if you had gone out," Mort said looking over his shoulder cautiously.  
  
Lyddie looked a bit frightened. "No..." she said slowly, "I haven't been downstairs for at least two hours."  
  
"I was asleep on the couch," Mort said turning back to her, "I'm gonna go check it out."  
  
"Ok then I'm coming with you," Lydia said jumping off the bed. No use in her staying up there if there was a crazy physco in the house.  
  
They walked downstairs into the kitchen. Lyddie positioned herself behind Mort. He grabbed a flashlight to examine the broken light outside. The stepped outside. There was a note nailed to the side of the house and a large lump under a trap on the garbage can.  
  
The note read: Three days. I am not kidding.  
  
Lyddie looked at the note and then to Mort. "What's that mean?" she asked fearfully.  
  
Mort didn't respond. He was too busy inching towards the tarp. He lifted it off and found Chico with a screwdriver through his head.  
  
** Ewww.....I always disliked that part. I loved Chico. He was sooo cool!!! Well what will happen next? Is it time to take drastic measures??? I'll update soon 


	4. Taking Action

Hey well I hoped you liked the last chapter everyone!! I'm trying hard on my first fanfic. I added little part that wasn't in the movie to this also in this chapter (tho it was in the book kinda)! This chapter is a little bit longer than the last one too!  
  
...taking action...  
  
** Mort stumbled back and fell to the ground. Lydia, who almost fell over him, turned around quickly covering her mouth, trying not to vomit. The site that lay before them was horrific. Chico. DEAD Chico. A screwdriver had been driven through his poor head, keeping him nailed to the top of the garbage can. The site was extremely horrific even to look at for one second. Lydia looked over her shoulder to confirm what she saw. Almost instantly she bent over and vomited, while Mort yelled something unobtainable to her at the moment. She gripped her stomach and leaned against the side of the house...away from the dead dog.  
  
"What in the world is going on?" she demanded at Mort who was looking quite upset. He quickly explained the situation about the two stories and how Shooter claimed Mort stole it from him. They walked inside and sat down at the kitchen table. "So that's what that manuscript was about," Lydia said with a sigh. "I was beginning to wonder..."  
  
"Wait a minute," Mort stood up, "You READ that?" He looked at her with a confused look.  
  
"Yeah, I saw it lying on your desk upstairs while you were on your walk, and I read through it," Lydia said quickly. She was beginning to get another sick feeling in her stomach.  
  
"Why would you go through my things?" Mort asked. Lydia started to answer but he interrupted, "It doesn't matter," he said shaking his head, "What's important now is that we go to the police. In the morning...after we burry Chico." He had a sad look in his eyes, one that had pity and anger all in one.  
  
"Ok..." Lyddie said a little unsure, "I'm going to go to bed then. I feel sick."  
  
They bid each other good night and went upstairs. It was hard for her to get to sleep that night. But she needed to because she was in for another long day.  
  
7 A.M-The next day  
  
They were both up early. Lyddie quickly showered and ate a small breakfast. She still felt a bit sick from the events of the night before. She and Mort then went outside and buried Chico under the dirt patch in the yard.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dad," Lyddie said apologetically.  
  
"Don't be," Mort replied staring at the patch of dirt.  
  
They stood in silence for a moment before going to Mort's car. They were going into town today to talk to the sheriff about Shooter. If there was any hope, someone else would have seen Shooter, making it easier to catch him.  
  
They stopped at a gas station not far from town. Mort got out as a boy filled his car with gas. Mort made his way over to a pay-phone. Lyddie sat in the car listening to the radio. She wasn't exactly sure what to expect today, and didn't know if she was entirely prepared for it. Mort got back in the car. He paid the boy for filling up his car.  
  
"Um...Mr. Rainey?" the boy asked quietly.  
  
"Yep?" Mort replied putting his wallet away.  
  
"Can I have your autograph? I've read all your books!" he said holding out a piece of paper and a pen.  
  
"Of course," Mort replied with a tiny smile, "Always glad to meet a fan." He quickly signed the paper, waved good-bye and drove off. Amy never liked fans asking for autographs. At least that's what Mort had always thought. Whenever anyone would ask she acted impatient while she waited for him to finish. Mort never minded his fans. After all, he WAS a writer.  
  
They drove on in silence. Both of them had things on their minds. Lydia starred out the window. Her face was expressionless. Mort, on the other hand, kept sighing and fidgeting.  
  
Finally, they reached the town of Tashmore Lake. Mort parked near the police department. "You coming?" he asked when he saw Lyddie wasn't moving.  
  
"Oh...yeah," Lydia replied finally realizing they had stopped.  
  
Together, they walked into the sheriff's office.  
  
Mort and the sheriff talked while Lydia looked around.  
  
"He killed Chico?" she heard him ask suddenly. He sounded quite surprised. Lyddie walked over and stood behind Mort.  
  
"Yeah and..." Mort began.  
  
But the sheriff interrupted, "You know killing a dog isn't really like killing a person. I don't even know if it's a crime."  
  
Mort stopped, "It's gotta be—What about destruction of private property?"  
  
"Or animal cruelty?" Lyddie chimed in.  
  
"Yes I suppose you're right," the sheriff said while sitting down.  
  
"So anyway," Mort started putting a piece of paper on the desk, "I have a detailed description of Shooter and I..."  
  
"Needlepoint...Doc says it's good for the arthritis," the sheriff said while starting on his needlepoint. "I must seem like a pretty intimidating law enforcement person."  
  
"Ok...can we please try to focus?" Mort asked irritated.  
  
"Ok..." the sheriff said, "First, I'm going to need a detailed description of the man."  
  
"Never mind," Mort said, "Come on Lyddie." Mort stood up to leave with Lyddie trailing behind him.  
  
Outside Mort was looking rather frustrated. He got in his car and slammed the door. Lyddie calmly shut the passenger door.  
  
"Well HE has A.D.D," Lyddie said with a sigh.  
  
"He's old," Mort replied, "We're going to have to go into New York City since he was no help."  
  
An hour or so later they pulled into a busy parking lot of a tall office building. Lyddie starred up at it for a moment and then opened the door and followed Mort inside. They rode the elevator up five floors. After they stepped out of the elevator, they walked down the hall to a door that had "Private Investigative Office" printed on it.  
  
Mort went inside and checked in with the secretary. She sent him back to an office near the rear of the hallway. Mort thanked her and walked into the office. "Hello Ken. I have something I need to discuss with you," Mort said politely. Lydia slipped in after Mort and sat down in a chair in the corner.  
  
Mort quickly explained the situation he was in. "So...Did you really steal it?" Ken asked.  
  
** Yay! Another chapter complete for your reading enjoyment!! Please review!! It makes me oh so happy and encourages me to sit here and write some more! Here is a quick reply to my reviewers!  
  
Jack-Sparrow-Lover-You're such a big help! Thanks so much!  
  
Angela Starr- I'm glad you like the idea. I usually never have good ideas like this! LoL  
  
Dawnie-7- I know I loved Chico too. He was such a cool dog!  
  
I'm hard at work on the next chapter!! Review if you like it and want lots more!! 


	5. Finer Details

Hey guys! This is a very short chapter b/c of my lack of time.  
  
...finer details... **  
  
"What? No!" Mort said as if someone was asking if 10 came before 1, "Whose side are you on anyway?"  
  
"Yours," Ken assured him, "I just need to know if this is another crazy person, which I can help you. Or is this something you should be contacting your lawyer about?"  
  
"I didn't steal it ok?" Mort repeated, "Can you help me or what?"  
  
Ken quickly ran through his schedule, "I have to be back for this thing on Friday, but I can give you a few days."  
  
"Usual rate?" Mort asked with a sarcastic smile. Ken just push the button on his clock. "Ok so anyway..." Mort began with his story in more detail this time. He ended at the part where Shooter wanted to see the magazine. "I have a copy of it up at Amy's house," Mort explained.  
  
"Amy's house?" Ken gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Yeah. We split up about 6 months ago," Mort said starring at the ground.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that," replied Ken "What did you do? Nail one of your groupies at a Barns and Noble signing?" he said laughing. Mort sat up and pushed the other button on the clock, making it stop. Then he sat back looking pissed off. Lyddie had an offended look on her face with her mouth wide open. "I'm sorry. That was a mean thing to say," Ken said and then pushed the button for the clock to start again.  
  
"I want you to be with me when I show him the story," Mort said.  
  
"That's right I'm gonna be with you when you show him the magazine!" Ken replied as if he was saying duh, "Listen, there will be a black car in your driveway when you get home tonight. Don't freak out it's just me checking things out. Go home and get some sleep. You don't look too hot."  
  
Mort smiled and got up and left. Lyddie gave Ken another harsh look for his earlier remark before exiting the room.  
  
One Hour Later  
  
Mort drove up to the house. He parked a little in front of it so he could see it through his mirror. He saw Amy coming out of the house to meet Ted. Lyddie had a hurt look on her face as she first looked at Mort and then at her mom and Ted. Mort and Lyddie sat in silence, before Mort decided to drive away.  
  
Two Hours Later At Mort's House  
  
It was dark. Mort pulled into the driveway of his home. He saw the black car sitting in his usual parking spot—with Ken in it. Only Ken's head was laying against the steering wheel. Did Shooter get to him first?  
  
**  
  
Sorry for the short chapter! I've been trying to update daily and I didn't have much time to write today. I'll be writing more later I promise!!!  
  
To my lovely reviewers:  
  
Dawnie-7- Hey thanks! I'm liking it too! (  
  
Angela Starr- Yeah LoL I am a bit obsessive hehe!! Yeah I know I'm sad about Chico too. *tear*  
  
Jack-Sparrow-Lover- HeHe! You're such a big help! And it's cool b/c I'm obsessive too!!  
  
Review if you want more and if you like it!! I just love reviews—they make my day!! 


	6. Up In Flames

So so sorry for the short chapter last time!! I've been busy this week and haven't had too much time to update!! So here's another chapter for you!!  
  
...up in flames...  
  
**  
  
Mort got out of the car cautiously, and made his way to the car. Lydia stood behind Ken's car craning her neck to see into it. Ken's forehead was leaning against the steering wheel. Mort tapped on the glass and then jumped back as Ken's head shot up. Ken opened the car door, and started laughing.  
  
"You scared the shit out of me," Mort said with a relieved smile. Lyddie let out a breath she had been holding in and walked up and stood next to Mort.  
  
"This week must have caught up with me," Ken said still laughing a little, "I was only out ten minutes I swear! Already checked the place out, I was just waiting for you to get back to tell you."  
  
"A lot could happen in 10 minutes," Lyddie thought to herself. But she didn't need to say it aloud because all three of them went inside the house to check.  
  
A few minutes later Ken came down the stairs. "Nope no monsters here," he said.  
  
"Did you check under my bed?" Mort asked while holding a paddle.  
  
"What are you going to do with that sailor?" (he's no sailor he's a PIRATE!!) Ken asked while taking it away. "I'll be back in the morning. By the way did anyone else see this guy?"  
  
Mort thought for a moment, "Yeah. Tom Greenleaf. He saw us out on Lakewood Drive."  
  
"Know where I can find him?" asked Ken halfway out the door.  
  
Mort named a various location and time. Ken agreed and started heading out the door.  
  
Lyddie sat on the couch. She looked around the small house. She rested her head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes. She was tired. Mort came back into the room and watched as Ken drove away. He suddenly turned around and yelled hello.  
  
"What?" Lyddie asked in confusion and a little annoyed as she opened her eyes.  
  
"I think someone's upstairs," Mort whispered.  
  
Lyddie's eyes grew large and she got off the couch and behind Mort as she peered up into the upstairs hallway. He gabbed a fire poker.  
  
"Stay behind me," Mort commanded. Lyddie obeyed as they slowly walked up the stairs. She looked over the railing suspiciously. Mort began opening closet doors and peering inside. Nothing. They slowly crept into his room. Lyddie took the liberty of checking the hallway while Mort checked his closet.  
  
Suddenly Lydia heard him turn around abruptly. She gasped thinking he saw someone. Mort looked over at her and motioned towards his bathroom. She crept into his room and stood next to him.  
  
"I know you're in there shit head!" Mort yelled, "I'll give you to the count of 5 to come out, and if you don't...I'll come in swinging. 1...2...3...AHHHHH!!!"  
  
Lyddie let out a huge gasp and covered her eyes. There was a loud crash and then she heard Mort say, "I just killed my bathroom mirror." He then smashed the shower door with another loud crash. "And my shower door." Lydia felt relieved that no one was there. There was, however, a mouse in the shower.  
  
"I'll clean it up," Lyddie offered.  
  
"Ok. I'll go let him outside," Mort replied eyeing the small black mouse.  
  
Lyddie grabbed a garbage bag from under the sink and picked up the pieces of glass. 5 minutes later she heard Mort come in coughing. She left the bag where it was and went to see what was wrong with him.  
  
"Are you ok Dad?" She said with a worried look in her eye.  
  
"S-s-shooter," Mort sputtered while holding his throat.  
  
"Ohmigosh, Dad this is serious. You need to call the police!" Lyddie said as she came running down the stairs, as Mort slumped down onto the couch.  
  
Lyddie came and sat beside him. "He threatened to kill your mother if anyone else found out about him." Mort said standing up abruptly. "Do you want that to happen?" He was raising his voice again  
  
"What? No!" Lyida said a little startled.  
  
"We're going to take care of this," Mort said walking over and unplugging the phone. "And in the morning I'm going to have to call your mother and see about getting a magazine from her. But for now, let's get an uninterrupted night's sleep."  
  
The Next Day  
  
Mort sat on the couch next to Lydia eyeing the phone and eating Doritos. Lydia was eating a piece of toast. "I don't wanna call her," Mort said with a hint of whining in his voice. He hesitated for a few more seconds and the re-plugged the phone. As soon as he returned to the phone it started ringing. Lyddie looked from him to the phone and then back again.  
  
Mort picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Mort? Mort are you there?" Amy yelled into the phone.  
  
"Yes I'm here Amy. Just lower your voice a little," Mort held the phone off his ear for a moment. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Somebody burned our house down Mort!" Amy replied.  
  
**  
  
I'm hard at work on the next chapter. How will Lyddie react when she sees her mother again...with Ted. And of course, coming up soon, how will it all end? I'm thinking about making a sequel to this but I'm not sure about a plot. If you have any ideas feel free to IM me or leave it in a review or e- mail me!!  
  
And to my reviewers:  
  
Punkfoot- Thank you and here you go!  
  
Dawnie-7-I agree I think it's a pretty good part of the movie!  
  
Jack-Sparrow-Lover- Thanks again! And I said the same thing when I saw the movie!! 


	7. Things Heat Up

We're nearing the end of this fanfic! *tear* Like I said last chapter I' thinking about making a sequel to this...thing is I'm still trying to think of a good plot. Hey if you have any good ideas IM me, e-mail me, or put it in a review!! Here we go!  
  
...things heat up...  
  
**  
  
Lydia watched Mort's facial expression go from confusion to terror. Her eyes widened.  
  
"What Amy?" Mort said slowly.  
  
"SOMEONE BURNED OUR HOUSE DOWN, MORT!" Amy repeated.  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can," Mort said and then hung up. "Someone burned your house down," he alerted Lyddie.  
  
Lyddie's face took on an expression of shock, "You mean t-to the g-ground? Like there's nothing left at all?" She imagined the Victorian style house in her mind.  
  
"Yes. Nothings left. We're going to have to go down there. I think Shooter responsible for it," Mort said turning to grab his car keys off a hook by the front door. "Let's go."  
  
Lyddie obediently followed. She had tears in her eyes. All she kept thinking was, "Everything. Everything's gone."  
  
They got into Mort's car and drove off. "Why would he burn down the house?" Lyddie asked suddenly.  
  
"Because the magazine that has my story published in it for the first time was in there. He's scared to face the facts that I'm right, and he's wrong," Mort answered.  
  
Two Hours Later--At the remains of Amy's house  
  
Mort and Lydia walked together up to the site. Lyddie bit her lip. It was a horrific site.  
  
Amy ran up to them "Mort! Lydia!" she said hugging Mort. She opened her arms to Lyddie and Lyddie steeped into her embrace, but she didn't hug back. Lyddie was thinking about her mom and the fact that she cheated on Mort. Then she spotted Ted. He was wearing jeans, a jacket, and a pair of sunglasses. He had always been so nice to Lydia, but then again Lyddie never knew the truth.  
  
Lyddie turned around. She didn't even want to look at him. An investigator came up to the four of them. "I'm going to need to ask you a few questions," He said while taking out a notebook and a pen. "First of all, enemies, you got any?"  
  
"No," Amy said shaking her head.  
  
Mort opened his mouth to speak Ted interrupted, "Nope, not a soul."  
  
Mort eyed him, "Mind if I take a few of these...Ted?"  
  
Ted held his hands up and took a step back.  
  
"Yeah. I got one," Mort said and walked off with the investigator, leaving Lyddie with her mom and Ted.  
  
"I'm so sorry honey," Amy said giving Lyddie a sympathetic look  
  
"For what? Burning the house down of cheating on Dad?" Lyddie replied harshly. She looked from Amy to Ted, then she walked away.  
  
Later—Downtown  
  
They were sitting in an attorney's office discussing the events of the day. Mort and Amy were given a list of their possessions that were left in the house. Ted was trying to catch a glimpse.  
  
"Amy he's rubbernecking," Mort said giving Ted a mean look.  
  
"I just wanted to see," Ted said innocently.  
  
"Mort, it's ok," Amy said.  
  
"No it's not that's OUR stuff," Mort said protectively. Lyddie was sitting next to him starring at the table. She was in a horrible mood.  
  
"Actually, Mort's right," The attorney said. "You have no right to be looking at that list." She directed the last bit to Ted.  
  
"Ok fine. I'm gonna go for a walk around the park," Ted said to Amy.  
  
"Take a chance Ted, take two," Mort said as Ted began to walk out of the door. "Rubbernecker," Mort added. Ted stopped took a deep breath and then walked out of the room.  
  
After Amy and Ted reviewed the list they left the office and went to the bottom floor. Amy started talking to Mort, as he put on his beanie (a very hot black beanie I might add). Lyddie sat down on a bench as she saw Ted coming.  
  
"Well, don't I have good timing?" Ted said handing Amy a coffee.  
  
"Oh wonderful timing," Mort added.  
  
"Mort let's go for a walk. I want to talk to you," Ted said frowning.  
  
"I'm in trouble," Mort said and walked out the door.  
  
Lyddie couldn't help but laugh at that, but she crossed her arms over her chest as Amy came and sat down beside her.  
  
"What?" Lyddie said starring directly in front of her.  
  
"I guess you know now, huh?" Amy said sipping her coffee.  
  
"Well I HOPE you didn't plan on lying to me forever," Lyddie said still not looking at Amy.  
  
"Things weren't working out the way we planned," Amy tried to explain.  
  
"Oh ok so you decided it was better to cheat on Dad?" Lyddie asked. She was angered.  
  
"Honey, it's complicated. You wouldn't understand," Amy said setting her coffee down.  
  
Lydia looked directly at her, "I know, because even you don't have a reason."  
  
Mort and Ted returned. "Ready?" Mort asked Lyddie.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Amy asked Lyddie.  
  
Lyddie stood up and turned and faced her mother. "Why?"  
  
**  
  
Interesting...Lyddie confront her mother! I don't have time to answer to my fabulous reviewers at the moment but I will next chapter!!! This is getting interesting!! 


	8. Shooter Strikes Again

Hey guys! I think I might have thought of a good plot for the sequel to this! Now it'll just be thinking through the plot! I'm going to be skipping a little of the movie to make this work out, but it should make enough sense. Well here's another one for ya!  
  
...Shooter Strikes Again...  
  
**  
  
"Well because we could all go back to my place and sort through this," Ted said walking over to Lydia.  
  
Lydia looked at him straight in the eyes. She was thinking of all the fun things she could do to Ted. She laughed to herself and without any warning (just for Jack-Sparrow-Lover) kicked him as hard as she could in the shin. "Ohhhh...Sorry 'bout that Ted," she said sarcastically and walked off. Normally she was an even-tempered person but he really had pissed her off. Ted was hopping on one leg and saying things like "Ouch!" and "What was THAT for?"  
  
Lyddie didn't stay long enough to explain. She was already out the door and heading for Mort's car.  
  
At Mort's House  
  
Lyddie decided to take a long shower when they got home. As soon as she got out there was a loud knock at the bathroom door.  
  
"Lyddie?" Mort called.  
  
"Um...yeah Dad? I just got out of the shower," she said while pulling a towel around herself.  
  
"I just got a phone call and I need to go outside. But I don't want to leave you here alone," Mort said through the door.  
  
"Ok...give me 10 minutes and I'll meet you there," Lyddie said wiping off the steamed mirror.  
  
Mort quickly gave her directions to where he would be. Lyddie took out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Dressing quickly she found her old pair of Nike tennis shoes. Putting them on she ran to the spot where Mort told her to meet him.  
  
(Ok yeah I've changed some things but here's the next part I've changed for my own plot pleasures...BEWARE! It's different)  
  
There he was, standing by an older-looking car. "Dad?" Lyddie was starring at the nervous and stunned look on his face. She slowly walked up to the car and looked inside. There were two bodies inside the car. The one in the driver's seat had a screwdriver, similar to the one found driven into Chico, jammed into his head. In the back, Ken's chest had blood soaking onto his shirt, as well as blood on the roof of the car. Lydia's knees gave out and she was holding on the hood on the car for support. Unfortunately she caught another glimpse of the man in the front seat and fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Lyddie? Lydia? Wake up!" Mort was telling her.  
  
Lyddie opened her eyes and saw Mort starring down at her.  
  
"Oh my God Dad!" she said with a horrific look on her face as well as his, "What HAPPENED? Where's the car? Did you kill them?" she was asking these questions too quickly.  
  
"No of course I didn't kill them!" Mort said as Lydia sat up in the grass.  
  
"This is getting really twisted. First Chico, then my house, now THEM," she motioned to where the car had previously been. She had no idea how long she had been out. "I'm starting to think you're involved in some-sort of a gang," she said scooting away from him. She had tears in her eyes. If she knew these 2 weeks would have been as emotionally scarring as they were, she wouldn't have gone.  
  
"No no no..." Mort said, "I didn't do this. Shooter met me here with them already killed. I'm just as scared about this as you are. Come on. We need to get out of here."  
  
They walked back up to his cabin. Both of them looked as though they were very sick.  
  
A few hours later Mort decided to go pick up the Ellery Queen's Mystery Magazine to prove to Shooter that he was being truthful in all aspects. Driving past a gas station, Mort realized that none other than Ted was filling up his car. Doing a u-turn Mort pulled into the gas station beside him.  
  
"I'm gonna go in a buy a candy bar," Lyddie said taking a dollar out of her pocket while eyeing Ted. She walked inside and looked out the window as she saw Ted and Mort arguing. She picked up a cheap candy bar, paid for it and walked out just in time to see Ted attempt to punch Mort.  
  
She gave him a look that said "What...?"  
  
Ted's face reddened and he retreated back to his car. "Looks like you were having fun. What was that all about?"  
  
"Ted wanted me to sign your mother and mine's divorce papers. If your mother wants it done she'll send it to my lawyer," Mort said opening the door and getting back into the car.  
  
They drove the rest of the way to Tashmoor Lake. They entered the town and quickly entered the post office. Behind the counter was a girl with light brown hair.  
  
She smiled, "Hey Mr. Rainey. You're looking pale"  
  
"Yeah thanks," he said back, "Would there happen to be a package for me?"  
  
"Just this one thing," the girl said while reaching behind the desk and grabbing a thin package and handing it to him.  
  
"Thanks," Mort muttered.  
  
"Your not gonna tell anyone about this, are you?" she asked while leaning against the counter.  
  
"No, of course not," Mort replied examining the package. Lyddie was struggling to read the writing on the package.  
  
"Good. Because I saw what you did."  
  
**  
  
Ok there you go! Yes I switched it up just a little. Sorry if you hated it. \  
  
Here's to my reviewers!!  
  
Dawnie-7-Thank you very much! I'm glad I'm a good story teller.  
  
Jack-Sparrow-Lover- I put that one part in just for you! Hope you liked it!  
  
punkfoot- Thanks and there you go!  
  
Please review! Remember it encourages me to sit here and finish my story. There will probably one be one or two more chapters! Wow *sniff* I'm nearing the end of my first fanfic. 


	9. Fates

Well guys I've decided that this is the last chapter! Here we go...  
  
...Fates....  
  
**  
  
"What?" Mort said his face looking paler than before.  
  
"I said they'd kill me if you did," the girl said.  
  
"Oh," Mort said a little relieved. Lyddie gave him a questioning look.  
  
Mort and Lydia walked back out to the car. Mort examined the package with Lyddie curiously on-looking. Suddenly Mort looked up to see the sheriff walking towards them. Lyddie saw this too and gave Mort a look that said "Go! Hurry up!" Mort quickly turned the keys as the sheriff leaned against the door. Lyddie sat straight up.  
  
"Got a minute?" the sheriff asked Mort calmly.  
  
"No. No, I really don't right now, but I'll give you a call later," Mort said quickly while putting the car in reverse.  
  
The sheriff stopped leaning on the car and watched as Mort drove away.  
  
"Do you think he knows?" Lydia asked sounding extremely concerned.  
  
Mort didn't answer.  
  
Back at the cabin  
  
Lyddie was starring quietly out the window as they pulled up the long driveway. They stopped in the usual parking space. Mort picked up the package to find it was torn.  
  
"Did you open this?" Mort said holding the package up.  
  
Lyddie pulled herself away from the window and starred at Mort, "No..."  
  
Mort tore it open the rest of the way and opened the magazine. He scanned the table of contents and found his story was on page 87. Quickly he flipped through the pages, "83...84...85...86...91...91?" He flipped back to 86, "86,91. 91,86. He cut it out. He cut my story out."  
  
Lyddie was looking more than a little confused. She looked at the magazine and to Mort. It was then she realized that he was talking to himself. He got out of the car.  
  
"Wonderful!" he said sarcastically, and then entered the house.  
  
"You know what?" Lyddie said, "I'm going to go sit down on the dock by the lake." Without waiting for a response, she walked down to the dock and sat down. She kept thinking about Shooter and how he had killed Chico, Tom, and Ken. 10 minutes past as she tried to figure out how no one could have seen him. She saw her mother's car pull up in front of the house. "That's odd, why is she here?" Lyddie said out loud. She thought Amy probably came to talk about the house or something. Then Lyddie started thinking, had she really ever seen Shooter. Sure, she had heard stories about him from Mort. But that was the thing, no one else had any idea about him. No one had seen him or heard from him or anything. It was like he wasn't even real. Not real...  
  
It was at that moment that she heard Amy cry out. "MOM!" Lyddie yelled and jumped up and started sprinting towards the house. She reached the house just in time to see Amy knocked to the ground and Ted running through the porch. Lyddie's eyes widened and she covered her mouth as she saw Mort smash a shovel into Ted skull. He fell to the ground obviously unconscious as Mort continued to thrash him with the shovel.  
  
Lyddie took that time to try and help her mom. "Mom!" Lyddie said trying to help her up. She caught sight of her mom's bloody ankle, and gasped. "Lydia get out of here!" Amy was gasping for breath. All of a sudden Lydia felt someone knock her to the ground. Startled she looked up to see Mort driving the shovel into Amy over and over again. "NO!" Lyddie yelled as she stood up quickly.  
  
Mort saw her and threw the shovel down. He had on a black hat with a circular brim, angled to one side. His lip was bleeding and he had a murderous gleam in his eyes. He started walking towards Lyddie. She backed herself up until she was against the side of the house. Her breathing was heavy as she starred Mort right in the eyes. He grabbed her neck but didn't start gagging her right away.  
  
"W-what are you going to do to me?" Lyddie breathed in terror as she continued to stare into his eyes.  
  
"I don't know. Mr. Rainey never mentioned his daughter in all of this," he said in a southern accent.  
  
"What?" Lyddie took on a confused and frightened look, "A-are you S- Shooter?"  
  
"That's right miss," he said. He applied pressure to her neck as she took her last breath, but it only lasted a few seconds and then he stopped. Lyddie starred at him for a moment before becoming dizzy and collapsing to the ground in a faint.  
  
She awoke hours later in her bed. Rubbing her head, she sat up. Realizing where she was she threw the covers off and ran down the stairs into the kitchen. Mort was standing there. She came to a fearful dead stop, a stunned look upon her face. She started backing away.  
  
"No, no honey it's ok. It's all over now," Mort's hair was well-combed and he was better dressed than he had previously been. He didn't seem unaware of what he had done, but he didn't seem bothered by it.  
  
"You killed them," Lyddie said, "All of them."  
  
Two Months Later  
  
There was a knock at the door. Lyddie answered it. It was the sheriff. He had a stern look on his face.  
  
"Is Mort home?" he asked not even breaking into a slight smile.  
  
"Yeah, he is, come in," Lyddie replied opening the door completely, ushering him in.  
  
The sheriff looked into the kitchen while Lyddie went upstairs. There was a large pot filled to the brim with corn and large piles of un-husked corn sitting next to the stove.  
  
Mort looked down from his desk upstairs, "Oh hi," he said, "I didn't hear you come in. Come on up."  
  
The sheriff walked upstairs slowly. When he reached the top Mort began talking to him, "I'm glad you're here. I could use the break."  
  
"Look Mort we both know what you did," the sheriff began, "And we're going to find those bodies and link you to them, and then you're going away." Mort only nodded. The sheriff looked up at Lydia standing next to him and then back to Mort. "In the meantime I would appreciate if you didn't come into town anymore. It...scares people. You can do your shopping in the near- by towns."  
  
Mort was silent for a moment and then replied simply by saying, "Sure, I guess." The sheriff started to go downstairs, "You know..." Mort started and the sheriff stopped, "The only thing that matters is the ending. It's the most important part of the story, the ending. And this one is very good, this one is perfect," he said motioning to his laptop and then began typing. The sheriff nodded and left.  
  
Lyddie quietly recited the ending of the story,"'I know I can do it,' Todd Downey said, helping himself to another ear of corn from the steaming bowl, 'I'm sure in time every bit of her will be gone and her death will be a mystery, even to me.'"  
  
** SoOoOo...How did you guys like the ending? Check back in a few days and I'll have the sequel up! And now to my reviewers!!  
  
Jack-Sparrow-Lover-Very glad you liked it! Seemed like a good idea to add it!  
  
Dawnie-7-Thanks very much! I try to put my own unique spin on things. HeHe  
  
Spikelovesmenotu- Well actually the name happens to be one of my favorites, so it just seemed right to put it in the story! Hope you liked it!!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys helped make my very first FanFic a success! Check back in a few days for my sequel to this story! 


End file.
